Sister, Sister: How Much I've Missed Ya
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: It's been twenty years since we've last seen Tia Landry and Tamera Campbell. Tia and Tamera are both married and both have teenage daughters. However, they haven't seen each other in 16 years. That is, until they reunite... In a clothing store at a mall.


**Chapter 1**

Tia Landry Scott and her 16-year-old daughter, Tiana entered a clothing store at a mall in Ann Arbor.

"Okay, Tiana," Tia said. "We need to get you some new clothes for your new school. New school, new clothes."

"Mom," Tiana said. "Can we please move back to New York?"

"Let me think," Tia said. "No."

"Why did we have to move?" Tiana asked.

"You know your father and I both got jobs as college professors at the University of Michigan," Tia replied. "You'll like Michigan. Your Aunt Tamera and I grew up in Detroit."

"You did?" Tiana asked.

"Yes," Tia replied. "I don't think I ever told you this, but we didn't always know each other."

"You didn't?" Tiana asked.

"Nope," Tia replied. "Your Grandma Lisa adopted me and your Grandpa Ray adopted Tamera. We met a clothing store in the mall."

"That's so funny," Tiana laughed.

"I really miss Tamera," Tia said.

"What happened between you two?" Tiana asked.

"After we graduated from college, your father and I got married and moved to New York," Tia replied. "Then we had you. Then Tamera and Jordan got married, had your cousin Jerra, and moved to Los Angeles. We both were just got really busy and haven't spoken in a while."

Tia looked over at a clothing rack.

"80 percent off," Tia said. "That's my kind of sale."

Tia walked over to the rack and Tiana walked over to another part of the store. At that moment, Tamera Campbell Bennett and her 16-year-old daughter Jerra walked into the store.

"Mom?" Jerra asked.

"Yes, Jerra?" Tamera asked.

"Can we move back to Los Angeles?" Jerra asked.

"Let me see," Tamera replied. "No."

"Why did we have to move?" Jerra asked.

"You know your father and I decided to open a new real estate here in Ann Arbor," Tamera replied. "Now cheer up. You're getting new clothes."

Tamera patted her daughter on the back.

"You're going to love your new school," Tamera said. "Let's stay positive."

"Okay, Mom," Jerra said.

Tamera looked over at another part of the store.

"90 percent off," Tamera said. "That's my kind of sale.

Over at the clothing wrack, Tia found a white top.

"I'm loving this," Tia said.

A female sales associate walked by.

"Excuse me?" Tia asked.

"Yes?" the associate asked.

"I love this top," Tia said. "Do you have any matching purses?"

"Let me check," the sales associate replied.

A few minutes later, Tamera discovered a red top and held it up.

"I'm loving this top," Tamera said.

The same sales associate walked up to Tamera holding a white handbag.

"Here you go," the associate said. "This would go great with the top."

"Okay?" Tamera said in a confused tone and taking the handbag. "Thanks. Um, do you have any earrings that would go with this top?"

"I know the perfect earrings," the associate replied. "I'll be right back."

The associate walked over to the jewelry section and picked out a pair of earrings. She then turned around to see Tia.

"Here you go," the associate said, handing the earrings to Tia. "Here are the earrings you asked for."

"Thanks, but I asked for a purse," Tia said.

"I gave you the purse," the associate said.

"No you didn't," Tia said.

"Yes I did," the associate said. "Then you asked for earrings."

"I didn't ask for earrings," Tia said. "I asked for a purse and I never got the purse."

"Fine," the associate said in a frustrated tone. "I'll go get a purse."

The associate went and got a purse. She then walked over to Tamera and handed her the purse.

"Here you go," the associate said.

"Where are my earrings?" Tamera asked.

"I gave you the earrings," the associate replied. "You said you wanted another purse."

"I don't want another purse," Tamera said. "I don't even want a purse. I want earrings."

"Look, lady!" the associate shouted. "I don't know what game you're playing, but it's not funny!"

Tiana walked over to them.

"Hey!" Tiana shouted. "Don't yell at my mom!"

"Excuse me?" Tamera asked. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I?" Tiana asked. "That's not funny, Mom."

Jerra walked over to them.

"Who are you?" Jerra asked. "Why do you keep calling my mom, Mom?"

"What are you talking about?" Tiana asked. "This is my mom."

Tia walked over to them.

"Excuse me?" Tia asked. "Am I ever going to get my purse?"

"Mom?" Tiana asked.

Tia looked to see Tamera.

"Tamera?" Tia asked.

"Tia?" Tamera asked.

"Twins?" the associate asked.

"Cousin Jerra?" Tiana asked.

"Cousin Tiana?" Jerra asked.

Tia and Tamera ran over and hugged each other while Tiana and Jerra ran over and hugged each other. This turned into a group hug.

"What are you doing here?" Tia asked.

"I've moved here for work," Tamera replied.

"So have I," Tia said.

"This is great," Tiana said. "Now I get to see my cousin and my aunt more."

"I'm going on my break," the associate said.


End file.
